Archive: The Departed
'' '' Characters who used to be members of the DAMMED program but no longer are. First round departees Characters that departed between the first and second rounds of recruitment. Humans *Ulyana Faust (bonded to Gereon Dunkle, who rebonded to Dalton Brigsby) *Noel Pierrot (bonded to Dgai, who rebonded to Liethell Rotolo) *Shinn (bonded to Salem Alakol, who rebonded to Renata) Demons *Zhenya (fire demon) (bonded to Carol Miller, who rebonded to Viayalily) *Taranga (water demon) (bonded to Gioele Novikoff, who rebonded to Cianan Willard) *Dgai (earth demon) (bonded to Noel Perrot, rebonded to Liethell Rotolo) *Chrono (holy demon) (bonded to Mable Jenson, who rebonded to Calx) *Oadin (wind demon) (bonded to Pepper Mint, who rebonded to Rheine) Second round departees Characters that departed between the second and third rounds of recruitment. Humans *Gioele Novikoff (bonded to Cianan Willard, who rebonded to Argent Singh) *Pepper Mint (bonded to Rheine, who rebonded to Lita May) *Evilina de Havilland (bonded to Bell, who rebonded to Sibbi Caspersen) *Damien Jefferson (bonded to Marina Beeck, who rebonded to Abiel Ziemniak) *Stan (bonded with Hideki, who rebonded toShinoa Akusoi) (rebonded to Leon Sylph, who rebonded to Tsuyu Yoruno) *Shinn (bonded to Nehnna) *Loretta D. (bonded with Adele, who rebonded to Blake Thompson) *Devlyn Debarge (bonded to Reza Blackgrif, who rebonded to Felix Dail) *Nashita Hasan (bonded to Lucky, who rebonded to Severino D'avanti) *Shinoa Akusoi (bonded to Hideki, who rebonded to Clarabelle Wright) *Renata (bonded to Salem Alakol) *Marielle Dusine (bonded to Harlan Felidae, who rebonded to Ann Fenner) *Dahlia T. Noire (bonded to Anelace, who rebonded to Makenna Simmons) *Tristen Knight (bonded to Emma Flynn, who rebonded to Saulius Astrauckas) *Muse Drift (bonded to Daisy May Primrose, who rebonded to Justin Alexander) Demons *Cormag (wind demon) (bonded to Uwe Wolmarf, who rebonded to Ladon Knucker) *Aden Wesson (earth demon) (bonded to Ronnie Clines) *Mihail Mediator (earth demon) (bonded to Jessibel Stark) *Algernon (plant demon) (bonded to Karen Lane) *Aeon (water demon) (bonded to Vraix Blanc) Third round departees Characters that departed between the third and fourth rounds of recruitment. Humans *James Rice *Jorge Adams *Erin Engström *Margaret Hughes *Sam Schuyler *Zasha Belikov (bonded to Aitouxelle Itim D'Zwart) *Donni Net (deceased) (bonded to Irata) *Lila Mae Lee (deceased) (bonded to Mika Esiban) *Vincent Van Wallonia (deceased) (bonded to Dante) *Daniel K. Dyami (deceased) (bonded to Micro) *Jo Lee (bonded to Mao) *Dominic Nicoli (deceased) (bonded to Jenner, who rebonded to Shamira Barker) *Carol Miller (bonded to Viayalily) *Quincy Gates (bonded to Alexandrite) *Jubilee Wright (bonded to Toluse) *Svetlana Satanovitch (bonded to Fiore) *Urban Youngblood (bonded to Kiernan) *Michael Henry (bonded to Erion Ouros) *Millaray H. Williams (bonded to Ruelle Valken) *Logan Howlett (bonded to Locke) *Bat Kirgiz (bonded to Vesper Nyx) *Rorrian Fenn (bonded to Otho Dominé) *Justin Alexander (rebonded to Daisy May Primrose) *Marco Roccini (bonded to Dex) *Dewey Stollak (bonded to Nicholas Sullivan) *Argent Sighn (bonded to Cianan Willard) *Kagaho Shindatsume (bonded to Chryl) *Samantha Jean Pindle (bonded to Iaduri de Caldura) *Argent Singh (bonded to Cianan Willard) *Brooklyn Addison (bonded to Nehnna, who rebonded to Vlesvary Trandafir) *Vlesvary Trandafir (bonded first to Enrica Argadan and then to Nehnna) *Lita May (rebonded to Rheine, who rebonded to Sophia Petrova) *Felix Dail (rebonded to Reza Blackgrif, who rebonded to Brunhilda Isholm) *Anthoney Rewen (bonded to Sacha Cyrille, who rebonded to Alexei Volkov) *Liethell Rotolo (bonded to Ambrose Crowley, who rebonded to Lucinda Bansky) *Saulias Astrauckas (rebonded to Emma Flynn, who rebonded to Leonard Felix) *Aretha Wright (bonded to Nona, who rebonded to Eugenie Clark) *Soup Ladle (bonded to Selina, who rebonded to Cheeks) *Faris Delanie (bonded to Shiden, who rebonded to Delilah Fern) *James Carlton (bonded to Viper Mushka, who rebonded to Prague) *Clarabelle Wright (bonded to Hideki, who rebonded to Anita Gates) *Jared Ward (bonded to Loki, who rebonded to Darrel Nichols) *MaKena Simmons (bonded to Anelace, who rebonded toIva Theodorou) Demons *Aitouxelle Itim D'Zwart (blood demon) (bonded to Zasha Belikov) *Irata (electric demon) (deceased) (bonded to Donni Net) *Mika Esiban (wind demon) (deceased) (bonded to Lila Mae Lee) *Dante (shadow demon) (deceased) (bonded to Vincent Van Wallonia) *Micro (holy demon) (deceased) (bonded to Daniel K. Dyami) *Mao (plant demon) (bonded to Jiao Long) *Neirin Paderau (holy demon) (bonded to Jace Barnard, who rebonded to Uncle) *Nicholas Sullivan (holy demon) (bonded to Dewey Stollak) *Viayalily (shadow demon) (rebonded to Carol Miller) *Alexandrite (earth demon) (bonded to Quincy Gates) *Toluse (electric demon) (bonded to Jubilee Wright) *Fiore (plant demon) (bonded to Svetlana Santanovitch) *Kiernan (shadow demon) (bonded to Urban Youngblood) *Erion Ouros (wind demon) (bonded to Michael Henry) *Ruelle Valken (water demon) (bonded to Millary H. Williams) *Locke (wind demon) (bonded to Logan Howlett) *Nehnna (wind demon) (bonded to Vlesvary Trandafir) *Vesper Nyx (shadow dmeon) (bonded to Bat Kirgiz) *Otho Dominé (water demon) (bonded to Rorian Fenn) *Daisy May Primrose (plant demon) (rebonded to Justin Alexander) *Dex (electric demon) (bonded to Marco Roccini) *Iaduri de Caldura (fire demon) (bonded to Samantha Jean Pindle) *Chryl (earth demon) (bonded to Kagaho Shindatsume) *Cianan Willard (fire demon) (bonded to Argent Singh) *Flint Buxton (earth demon) (bonded to Lewis LaVoy) *Enrica Argadan (holy demon) (bonded to Vlesvary Trandafir, who rebonded to Nehnna) *Hermes St. Elmo (shadow demon) (bonded to Baldric Lumbard, who rebonded to Pandora) *Pandora (wind demon) (bonded to Baldric Lumbard, who rebonded to Anoushka) *Rick (wind demon) (bonded to Antonia Pearl, who rebonded to Juice) *Calx (earth demon) (bonded to Mable Jenson, who rebonded to Aude) *Adele (fire demon) (bonded to Blake Thompson, who rebonded to Soles) Fourth round departees Characters that departed between the fourth and fifth rounds of recruitement. Humans *Iva Theodoru (bonded to Anelace) *Kai Fujiwara (bonded to Alizea Moreaux) *Anemone Cardinal (bonded to Laufey) *Blake Thompson (bonded to Soles, who rebonded to ???) *Anita Gates (bonded to Hideki, who rebonded to Magnus Beauregard) *Micah Meredith (bonded to Elemonia Wight, who rebonded to Jozsef Tibor) *Tammy Fey (bonded to Chrykck, who rebonded to Jared Wong) *Blake Thompson (bonded to Soles, who rebonded to Blair Fukunaga) Demons *Anelace (bonded to Iva Theodoru) *Alizea Moreaux (wind demon) (bonded to Kai Fujiwara) *Laufey (holy demon) (bonded to Anemone Cardinal) *Rheine (water demon) (bonded to Sophia Petrova, who rebonded to Tori) *Flint Buxton (earth demon) (bonded to Lewis LaVoy, who rebonded to Enki) *Anoushka (electric demon) (bonded to Baldric Lumbard, who rebonded to Morgan) *Aude (shadow demon) (bonded to Mable Jenson, who rebonded to Clair) *Emma Flynn (shadow demon) (bonded to Leonard Felix, who rebonded to Nimora) Category:Archive: RP Records Category:Archive: Characters